


Promted to Write

by CloudedGalactica



Category: Fandomless, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Writing prompts involving fandoms may just, get their own thing on my pseud HorrorHavoc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedGalactica/pseuds/CloudedGalactica
Summary: Prompted to Write is the fandomless side of my fandom work,Frantic Fandom Frenzy!This is a work full of writing that is from writing prompts whether it be from a writing app I have, from a writing prompt website, or from a suggestion, this is where they'll usually go!Feel free to give me a prompt or idea to write! I love writing about my characters and showing the worlds I've built up!





	1. Is This Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was written for the weekly prompt that's on the app "Auctor"

        _"What is that? A Solar Eclipse?"_  I mutter under my breath as I shield my eyes and squint at the sudden shadow. It didn't seem like what I was guessing, and the more I looked the more I noticed things that other people around me didn't.  
  
   I quickly clean my glasses to make sure I'm not just imagining things. Whatever was above the Earth… It looked like it was made of metal and had a few bright lights on the wings. Almost like some sort of space ship. Not even the usual space shuttles or a typical disc-shaped UFO. It was much bigger than what most people thought they'd look, and the shape made me think more of the sci-fi ships that only the human characters would get. It looked like it was trying to find a place to get closer to the ground. Maybe it was fortunate that it was above smaller buildings.  
  
   A few moments later, several orbs of light zipped from the ship to the ground. Two of them landed fairly close to me and the other guy. Of all things I expected, it wasn't really this. The balls of light seemed to form into two lanky mouthless creatures with several arms and eyes. I was unnerved enough, but the realization that the shorter golden alien had three pairs of eyes while taller silver one lacked any made me feel even more nervous. They were nothing like the stereotypical giant-headed gray aliens. I was fairly relieved to know that the things people made up so far weren't real.  
  
   The smaller one mumbled some strange language to the taller one, who gave a small nod as it put all four of their 3-fingered hands together. Then, in a soft voice, the golden alien tried to speak along the lines of  **"You… Humans?"**  
  
   The other guy and I both turn to each other with confused expressions, then back at the aliens before we both nod. They knew our species and most common language. That made me wonder just how long they had been watching us. They looked like they were made of stars, and to me that was amazing. More amazing than any story's attempt to depict any species not from Earth.  
  
        **"We… W… Wah-tch… Humans… Curioes-lee…"**  it spoke again. The way they said 'watch' and 'curiously' gave me the feeling that this one was still learning. The taller simply listened. Maybe it noticed that I was focused on what was happening. Usually, I have trouble keeping focus, but the fact these were real life aliens had my full attention.  
  
        _"You must want to know more about how our society works, then?"_  the guy beside me responded after he finally snapped out of his shocked state. When the two aliens nodded, it was like we both knew that as humans we were making a big change. It felt like it was going to determine our fates if we contributed to the making of an alliance. In turn, we were probably going to be told things about the aliens' society too.  
  
   I was excited to share as much as I knew. After all, they just wanted to know about Earth and the very species that truly shaped this world.


	2. Stormflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was written for the weekend prompt that's on the app "Auctor"
> 
> It's based on the script-style story _Toon Trapped!_ that I'm writing with a friend!

   The wind blew gently as drops of rain fell from the sky and onto the field of flowers nearby the farm. It was a calm day on the cartoon island that was Palette Island. At least, for now. It was rumored that a storm was going to happen soon, and Loup, the sheepdog toon that owned the farm, was herding his sheep into the nearby barn. In the farmhouse was a small toon who was looking out the window and at the sky.  
  
        _"I wonder if Ethan 'n Lucas are busy…"_ they muttered. The creators of the world itself were always focused on making the cartoons that breathed life into the island. Occasionally, one or both would end up in the toon world, and a wild adventure would occur. For now, however, Tuesday simply watched as the thunderclouds began to weep.  
  
        _"Tuesday! Ya still inside tha house?"_ Loup called as he strolled into the living room. Tuesday grins from their spot infront of the window, and the toon dog wanders over to watch the rain. After a while, the smaller toon was restless, and Loup watched as they got out a plothole and threw it on a nearby wall. Uh oh. The trouble-making toon had an idea. Tuesday climbs halfway through and out of a wall nearest to the head animator and co-founder  
  
   The aforementioned animator was conked out on his desk and snoring. Ethan Greene had worked himself to exhaustion again, and Tuesday had a feeling that maybe he could use a break. Moments later, Lucas Osborne, the founder of the studio, found himself yanked from his work and into the farmhouse. He was disoriented for a few seconds before he shook his head and squinted at Tuesday and Loup.  
  
        _"Tuesday! I was working!"_  Lucas complained while Ethan was placed on the couch. Ethan was notorious for being able to sleep through anything. Even through things that caused a huge ruckus. He eventually woke up, stretched, and wiped the ink that was dribbling from his mouth off. While Lucas was busy scolding the two toons about how they really need to make sure that anyone in the studio wasn't busy before dragging them into the toon world, Ethan had wobbled over to the window and was watching the darkened sky.  
  
   Lucas was soon done with his rant, and he ended up joining his friend in watching the rain. While he really did prefer to be doing his work, it was pretty evident that he really needed this break. They'd never gotten to properly see Palette Island after a storm as they usually just focused on other things, but, this time around, it was raining hard enough that they noticed.  
  
   They were both equally sure that this was just a part of the world moving along on its own with little influence from the cartoons that were being made. Lucas thought back on when he had found it. A blue book with an illustration of a person going through a plothole on the cover. Even more so, it was a special book that could actually speak.  
  
   It brought the world he and Ethan had made to life. It was amazing, really. How one little item had made their lives so much more than just simple lines on a page. While some days did have them focused on their work, others became exciting adventures and wonderful discoveries. He kept looking outside the window. It felt like all of the clouds had finally reached their limit and burst into their tears. It sounded like the wind was their howling, and the thunder was their chorus of wails.

* * *

        _"How long is it gonna last?"_  Ethan questioned as he kept staring outside. He was half tempted to run out there and get soaked. He lived a life of mostly being inside daydreaming. However, one day he and Lucas had met two other people like them. Creators of another island that resided in the same world. Two cartoonified humans that turned out to be older.  
  
   If he remembered, their names were Joey and Henry. Joey was a bit quiet at first, but he was able to explain a lot of things. Henry was much more carefree, reckless, and eager to show off some tricks he was capable of doing. In the end, Ethan and Henry were soon running around in the rain laughing. It'd been a while since then…

* * *

   Ethan snapped out of his thoughts as he got an idea. Maybe he could sneak out. He glances in Lucas's direction before he slowly backs up and tiptoes to the door. Loup and Tuesday both end up looking over at their creator with confused expressions. That causes Lucas to notice and follow their gaze to his friend who was halfway to the door already.  
  
        _"Ethaaaan! Don't go outside!"_  Lucas shouted. Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. There was a moment of silence before there was the sudden sound of shoes bolting across the floor and the door being swung open. Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose before chasing after Ethan. It was completely possible for them to catch colds, and that was less than ideal!  
  
   Ethan didn't care all too much. Maybe it was the nap he had spontaneously taken earlier, or maybe it was just impulse. Whatever it was, Ethan was completely content with stomping in puddles and getting his shoes dirty. Lucas debated on if he should really run out there and risk getting his clothes dirty. Everyone in the studio was aware of the fact anyone could be dragged into the toon world, so they wouldn't be too surprised, right? Lucas had very little time to react to being dragged into the rain by Ethan. Loup and Tuesday follow lead with wide grins.  
  
   They never thought too hard on how the rain was adding onto the strange feeling of being in the real world. It wasn't bad for them save for the possibility of getting cold, and they found themselves just dancing around for the longest time before they scurried under the closest tree and down. It was moments like these that Lucas remembered how content he actually was with being able to learn so much about his own world. It was moments like these that let Ethan feel free as a bird.

* * *

   Hours later, the rain began to lessen as the clouds parted and the smiling sun's rays shone through. The grass was glistening from the dew that remained. Ethan stood up and walked over to the flower patch. In the sky and perfectly above the small field of sunflowers was a beautiful rainbow that had caught the attention of the animators and the toons.  
  
   Tuesday and Loup were excitedly looking up and pointing to the rainbow while Ethan and Lucas silently stared. That was really the first rainbow they had ever seen in this animated world and somehow, despite it being very clearly cartoony as it slightly danced in the sky, it was beautiful. The sunflowers swayed and were suddenly singing with joy with Tuesday and Loup joining in on the singing. The boys didn't know how long they had been here, but they weren't exactly ready to go back to the studio yet.  
  
   It was a rare moment. A moment that they both wanted to ensure they remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this in the morning and reread it a bunch of times but I prob overlooked stuff. I'm worried about if things make sense or not in this one though so I'm so sorry if it sounds wonky.
> 
> I also just want to mention that I have to do a lot of writing for my homeschool program and that's why I've been wanting to do a lot of writing prompts lately! Yay for writing prompts that delay the evil writer's block and burnt outs!
> 
> Also yes plothole is the name of those dots that cartoon characters just jump right through.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was written for the weekly prompt that's on the app "Auctor"
> 
> It's based on my story Galvanic!

      _"Galvanic. Are you there?"_  
  
   The communicator crackled to life in his ear, and John was soon putting two fingers to it so he could respond.  
  
        _"I'm here, Dats. What's up?"_ he questioned. Scott, or Data Miner as he was commonly called, was currently searching for the main console in the enemy base. John and the others were trying to help out, but to no avail so far.  
  
    _"I think I found the console, but I completely lost contact with Mercer. Do you know where he was last at?"_ Scott's worried voice came from the communicator. A lost communication was often bad news. When it came to John's brother, Jackson, though, that gave off the vibe that the ex-mercenary just got too focused on something again.  
  
   John got out a tablet from his satchel and peeked through it. Most preternaturals like him would be better hidden, but he was only 21 and still very reckless with his choices. He was dangling upside-down in plain sight as he glanced through the cameras. Not in the main hall. Not in Hall A… Oh.  
  
      _"He's in the vents. Not sure if he's asleep or just way too focus on what's going on in the room below him."_  
  
   He heard an aggravated sigh come from the small speaker, _"At least he's not in danger… You people need to listen to me when I say get some sleep! Y'all get too tired and just--"_  
  
   There's the sound of a door creaking open from under him. He assumed the telekinetic had completely heard the sound, as he had gone fully quiet. John had to act fast and fast he was. He climbed up and to a darker part of the room. He's completely quiet as he watched two figures walk through the door. He glanced down and carefully listened in. Thank God for heightened senses. He wouldn't have been able to hear them otherwise.  
  
      _"I feel like we're being watched."_ one of the figures mumbled. They looked like they were holding something… A disk? Definitely going to need that!  
  
   Sneaking a photo would have been easy if his flash hadn't activated. He instantly swung over to another one of the room beams as the figures confusedly looked around.  
  
        _"John."_ yikes. Scott must have gotten into the cameras.  
  
      _"I didn't mean to!"_ John silently hissed into the communicator as he sent the image to his friend, _"It was worth it, though! One of them has a disk!"_  
  
   Scott's huffing could be heard, and soon he spoke again, _"Ugh! I **need** that! Think you can snag it then go through the vents to me?"_  
  
      _"Duh. 'Course I can,"_ he had crawled over to the nearest vent and carefully opened it. Focus… Focus… He aimed right for the disk, and shot both grapples over. Bingo! The grapples had made the figure drop the disk so he could grab it! Time to scram!

* * *

        _"Finally! I can actually do my job without having to do extra steps!"_ Scott chirped as he took the disk from the younger member. Where the rest of the team was? That was beyond him. The green mouth on his mask moved sporadically as he excitedly spoke and put the disk into the console.  
  
   The rows and rows of data sped down until it was all loaded. He was quick to get out the thumb drive that was in his suit so he could quickly download it all.  
  
      _"Nova Pack!"_ a voice suddenly broke through the communicators of both men there, _"Come in, Nova Pack!_ "  
  
   He put two fingers up to the communicator, _"This is Data Miner! What's up Quantum Force?"_  
  
      _"Oh thank God! Communication was bugging out earlier! Do you have the information?"_  
  
   Scott was quiet until a large 'download complete! it is now safe to remove your device' message showed up on the screen. He pops the thumb drive out with a grin before responding, _"Yep! It's all here and we'll be heading back!"_  
  
        _"Alright! Might want to make a distraction. They all seem irritated for some reason."_  
  
   He shot a glare at John, who gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, _"Gee. I wonder why…"_  
  
      _"No need for planning!"_ suddenly Jackson's voice broke through, _"These losers have a whole room of alarms! I could set off a false one and we can get out the opposite way!"_  
  
   So **_that_ **was what he had been doing. There was a silent chorus of agreement, before a loud alarm blared out. The automated force that was speaking mentioned something about normal cops being at the front entrance. This was perfect. Scott and John look at each other and give a nod before they both bolt for the back entrance.  
  
   These criminals were going to be shocked when they find out that the **Civic Felonies Division** had been here.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a different story written before I got a better idea for characters I truly adore! This is basically like lawforce with superpowers?
> 
> Preternatural is a synonym to supernatural by the way! You get a mix of real names and code names. That's really all I wanted to say! Thank you for reading!


	4. Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was written for the weekly prompt that's on the app "Auctor"
> 
> It's based on my story Toonified!

 Nolan hums quietly to himself as he lays on the dull-colored bed. He could never understand what happened to him that had caused him to end up a cartoon character. It made no sense. From working at the studio to living in the toon world… And now? Stuck in the lair of the bad toons.  ** _Fun._**  
  
 _"Yo, Nols. Think we can talk?"_ a voice comes from the other side of the door suddenly, snapping Nolan out of his thoughts. He sits up and gives a loud hum of approval, and the door opens.  
  
 Through the doorway and taking his place beside the other toon on the bed was Marty. Despite being one of the main bad guy's lackeys, he was… Nice? It was confusing.  
  
  _"So… I overheard Antonio talkin' earlier. I think he's plannin' on askin' ya tha question again. Yer time's runnin' short, Nols."_  
  
 Nolan really needed to get out of here. After a moment of silence, Marty spoke again. His words made Nolan's blood run cold;  
  
 _"So… What will it be? Are you joinin'?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were quite a few challenges before this one, but I either didn't have the motivation to write or the topic/genre was something I wasn't very keen on doing.
> 
> Really though one of them was more of a historically accurate topic which is not something I really enjoy so I had to skip out on it.


	5. Flowers in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was written for the weekend prompt that's on the app "Auctor"
> 
> My two OCs Raylene and Alena are happily married lesbians and I would die for them.

    I still remember that day. The day I saw the petals from the rose fly away. It wasn't right. They had toyed with her heart and left her brokenhearted.

    I remember the day after. When I saw her on the same bench with a withering rose. It hurt to see my dearest friend upset… So I went and sat by her.

**"… Still upset from yesterday?"** I asked. She took a deep breath and looked over.

_"They said they cared. That they felt the same way…"_ she gripped the rose in her hands, _"They lied to me, Raylene. Again. Why do people keep doing this?"_

    I didn't know what to exactly say. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

**"Humans are garbage, if you ask me,"** I commented, **"Except for you, though. You're a sweetheart, Alena."**

    Alena gave a soft smile and giggled. _"I truly do keep forgetting that you're a goddess. You just… Blend in with everyone so well."_

    I just a shrug, **"Better that than everyone pointing and going 'Look! It's the goddess of plagues!' and bowing at my feet."**

    She giggles again, _"I don't see why they find you so intimidating really. You'd think with the town's worshipped deity being you they'd feel less afraid."_

**"That's because you know more about me than most humans here. They think I can go all willy nilly and cause an epidemic like a black plague 2.0!"** I joked and raised my hands up to make quotations around 'black plague 2.0'.

    Alena put a hand infront of her mouth and chuckled. We spent a few minutes in silence just enjoying each other's company. I just… Couldn't help but look at the withered rose.

**"Where'd you find that from?"** I pointed to it, and she twirled it in her hands as if a little shy about the answer.

_"I… I may have gotten it for you. You never say it-- but I can tell it's a little discouraging to see people adore your sister much more than you just because she's the goddess of health."_

**"Life and Death always have been close… That's why me an' my sis even exist… But… What does the rose have to do with this?"**

    Alena cupped her hands over mine, making sure that the rose was in my hands. _"It's to show you that even if people say you're deadly or… Whatever crap they come up with… You're still beautiful, Ray."_

**"Awh,"** I chuckled, **"You really think so?"** I didn't think of it much… Mostly because it wasn't a fun thought. I don't know why I didn't expect her to learn a single thing about me. She truly cared… And I couldn't help but love her.

    She nodded, and there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, _"When I thought about it… I realized the only person I'd want to spend my life with is you."_

**"I…"** my expression of surprise turned into a teary-eyed smile, " **You know… I'd like that too."**

* * *

    It's been a few years. She's trying to be a priestess despite her vampirism… We have a child from the oblivion… And we're happy.

    … I'll still remember that day. The day I had learned of what it meant to love and want to be with someone for an eternity…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs normal romance stories when you can write about a goddess and a vampire priestess falling in love and getting married?
> 
> Note: Oblivion is a synonym for Limbo/Purgatory. My love for worldbuilding creates interesting realms.


End file.
